Madre Montaña
by Illyth
Summary: Ella es más Took que Bolsón, viviendo en completa soledad en su acogedor hogar. ¿Qué sucede en la vida de la joven Billa Bolsón un par de años antes de cumplir su mayoría de edad? ¿Cómo acaba su historia? *Esta historia empieza justo antes de la BotFA y continúa con la reconstrucción de Erebor* FemBilbo!
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora

¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfrutéis leyendo mi historia Madre Montaña. Me gustaría dar mis más sinceras gracias a Vaccea de por traducir esta historia al Español para todos vosotros. Disfrutad.

Nos gustaría conocer vuestra opinión sobre la traducción y sobre la historia. Tanto Vaccea como yo estamos deseando leer vuestros reviews.

Disfrutad.

Nota de la traductora

Buenaaaas! Cuando leí está historia no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Yo siempre había sido más fan del Fandom slash Bagginshield y nunca me había llamado mucho el genderbender pero creedme cuando os digo que esta historia tiene algo muy especial.

Es tierna, divertida y está mimada hasta el detalle.

Espero que disfrutéis de leerla tanto como yo al traducirla.

Un abrazo fuerte a todos - Vaccea

 **Capítulo 1**

-Por favor Thorin ¿no te das cuenta? ¡lo hice para salvarte!- La gélida mirada celeste del Rey Enano se posó sobre la pequeña saqueadora de la Compañía, el viento azotaba su cabello cobrizo sobre sus hombros, de no haber estado cegado por la Fiebre del Oro habría visto las lágrimas que bañaban sus ojos verdes y la angustia en su rostro. Habría visto el amor reflejado en ellos.

\- ¿¡Salvarme!?- Tronó- ¡Me has traicionado! Has traído a mis enemigos hasta las puertas de mi reino y les has entregado el símbolo de mi derecho a reinar- Señaló bajo las almenas donde Bardo, Thranduil y Gandalf observaban la escena. La Piedra del Arca brillaba orgullosa en las manos del arquero.

\- Mis felicitaciones, saqueadora, has perpetrado el mayor acto de traición posible hacía esta Compañía.

Ella dio un paso atrás, dolida por sus palabras. Una mueca de satisfacción cruzó el rosto del enano al ver su reacción; pero cuando ella lo sintió caminar hacia ella, se recompuso orgullosa en una postura familiar, la misma con la que se había puesto frente a Azog defendiendo a su rey.

\- Voy a salvarte, Thorin... incluso de ti mismo.- Espetó furiosa.- ¡No voy a dejar que destruyas la única familia que me queda!

Ante eso, el Rey dejó escapar una lúgubre carcajada haciendo un gesto hacia sus otros 12 compañeros.- ¿Crees que somos tu familia? ¡Ladrona! ¿Cómo osas considerarte uno de los nuestros? Tú, pequeña, débil e indigna criatura que no vale más que para parir hijos y que no tiene absolutamente nada más que ofrecer. No tienes pretendientes, ni marido, ni padres... ¡Nadie te ama!¡Nadie podría hacerlo!- Aquellas palabras, más que ninguna otra, rompieron el corazón de la joven hobbit. Thorin había traicionado su confianza empleado sus mayores temores en su contra. Temores que ella misma le había confesado entre susurros durante las largas noches de vigilia.

Levantó la vista, buscando un rostro amigo entre sus compañeros. Ellos no la mirarían como Thorin, ellos no habían enloquecido por culpa del maldito oro.

Pero en cuanto sus ojos encontraron los de sus compañeros, sus esperanzas desaparecieron. Ninguna mirada amable entre ellos, aquellos a los que había llegado a considerar como su familia y por los que había luchado como sólo una hobbit es capaz de luchar por su familia.

Ori, el dulce Ori, el que nervioso le había mostrado, sólo a ella, sus dibujos de la compañía y le había confesado entre temerosos susurros sus sentimientos por Dwalin. El joven enano de ojos verdes y sonrisa tranquila que había escuchado atentamente sus sueños de un hogar lleno de niños y una boda bajo el bosque de robles de Hobbiton. Sus ojos eran fríos ahora, como la malaquita, y su rostro se torcía con desprecio al mirarla.

Balin, el sabio Balin, que había parado los pies a Thorin en más de una ocasión para defenderla, que le había contado historias sobre la tradición Enana y que le había hecho su primera trenza por sus conocimientos de Quenya, Sindarin y cartografía sin importar lo vanos que eran ante sus propios ojos. Siempre le había recordado a su abuelo, el viejo Tuk, amable y cariñoso y siempre dispuesto a enseñarle, paciente y diligente.

Dwalin, el duro, frio y obstinado Dwain, que se había arrodillado ante ella y le había dado las gracias por defender a su rey cuando él no había podido; que le había enseñado a manejar a Dardo apropiadamente, que le había hecho su segunda trenza y que la había llamado "shomakith". Dwalin, quien ahora empuñaba sus hachas hacía ella mirándola con la mirada de un huargo rabioso en sus ojos.

Fili y Kili habían cambiado también. Desde que su llegada a Erebor no hubo más risas, ni bromas. No se habían sentado junto a ella y le habían pedido que les trenzara su cabello como si fuese su hermana. Como los hermanos que ellos habían sido para ella. Esos mismos hermanos que ahora la miraban con desprecio, con la rabia tatuada en cada una de sus facciones.

Oin, que había compartido con ella, durante su aventura, sus conocimientos de herbología. Gloin, quien había escuchado pacientemente las largas historias sobre su numerosa familia y a quien había escuchado hablar sobre su esposa e hijo y sobre los planes de futuro una vez instalados en la montaña. Nori que le había enseñado abrir cerraduras con tan sólo una horquilla y que la había enseñado a moverse sigilosa por el bosque. Dori, quien había remendado su ropa tras pasar el túnel de los trasgos. Bifur y Bombur, que cada noche habían juntado sus sacos de dormir al de ella para protegerla y evitar que pasara frío por las noches; y Bofur con quien tantas bromas y buenos ratos había compartido y que tanto la había apoyado y animado durante su largo viaje.

Todas esas miradas, que hasta hacía poco habían sido de cariño y amistad, habían desaparecido; suplantadas por el odio más profundo de sus corazones.

Ninguno de ellos la quería ya.

Cuando sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo el ensombrecido rostro de Thorin lo vio sonreír desquiciado, como si su desesperación alimentara su enfermizo odio; disfrutando de ver el rostro acongojado de la pequeña hobbit.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Ladrona! No eres de los nuestros. Eres una traidora a la línea de Durin y nunca más pondrás un pie en mi montaña. ¡Maldita seas!¡Maldito el día que crucé el umbral de tu casa!¡Maldito el día en el que mi camino se cruzó con el tuyo! .- Y con esas últimas palabras, sentenció su destino. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó por el cuello arrastrándola hacía el muro entre gritos y suplicas futiles. Elevó su delgado cuerpo en el aire y lo suspendió sobre las almenaras de la fortaleza, observando satisfecho el pánico dibujado en sus facciones y sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Thorin miró a los hombres bajo de él, y los observó palidecer cuando vieron a la pequeña criatura al borde del precipicio con la mano del rey sobre su cuello. - Los hijos de Durin no toleraremos las traiciones ni los atentados a la voluntad de nuestro pueblo. ¡Contemplad como los enanos de Erebor tratan a los que osan traicionarlos!.- Y con una última mirada ciega de rabia, la soltó.

Gandalf, Bardo y Thranduil observaron, horrorizados, como el rey bajo la montaña insultaba a la muchacha hobbit, como la levantaba y la alzaba sobre las almenas mientras el Mago Gris gritaba encolerizado.- Thorin ¡no te atrevas a poner a poner un dedo en mi saqueadora!- Sus palabras no llegaron a lo alto de las almenas antes de que el Rey soltara a Billa; y los gritos de consternación y enojo de los hombres fueron ahogados por el grito agudo de la hobbit al caer.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Vaccea para la traducción maravillosa!

 **Capitulo 2**

Dicen que toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos el segundo antes de morir. Que en tus últimos momentos todos tus grandes logros y tus peores momentos serán sopesados con tu alma ante los Valar. Y que, con tu último aliento, sabrás si has ganado un lugar en los Campos de Yavanna o la condena en los fuegos eternos.

Billa no vio nada de eso. Billa vio unos ojos azules, ardiendo de odio pero, al mismo tiempo, suficientemente fríos como para congelar su alma. Vio trece rostros mirándola con desprecio mientras caía hacía su muerte. Sintió su corazón romperse de la misma manera que sus huesos se romperían en unos momentos. Su mundo se acababa.

Y, entonces, todo se paró. Sus gritos, su corazón, su mente dejó de funcionar. Y se detuvo. Su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire, momentáneamente, antes de continuar cayendo. Pero en esta ocasión el descenso fue suave, como si su cuerpo fuese una pluma, flotando mecida por la cálida brisa hacia el suelo. Su pelo bailaba a su alrededor mientras ella miraba a todos los lados tratando de entender qué había pasado.

Y entonces lo vio.

Gandalf.

Gandalf el Gris en su mágica gloria; su incondicional defensor, su más fiel amigo. Su bastón brillaba y el viento azotaba su túnica ante la fuerza de su hechizo, deteniendo la caída de su cuerpo antes de llegar al suelo y romperse sobre la ladera de la montaña. Benditos Valar –pensó- cómo adoraba a Gandalf.

El mago corría hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos para cogerla antes de llegar al suelo. Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos la acunó paternalmente mientras ella sentía una ola de desesperación cerniéndose sobre ella. Sus entrañas se tensaron y sus ojos ardieron. Su garganta se cerró y sintió que se derrumbaba. Enterró su rostro en el pecho que la acogía, jadeando, asfixiada por el dolor, luchando por disipar el terror que se había apoderado de ella. Olía al Viejo Toby. La misma hoja que Bungo solía fumar al atardecer en Bolsón Cerrado, sentado en porche mientras le contaba historias sobre su niñez en la Comarca. Como cuando se coló en el huerto de Maggots, hazaña que, incluso para un formal Bolsón, era una prueba de valentía infinita. Fue entonces cuando no pudo soportarlo más y se derrumbó por completo, rota de dolor. El aire abandonó sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas empapaban la túnica de Gandalf.

Ya nada importaba. Su familia la había abandonado de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión había sido por su culpa. No había sido lo suficientemente buena. No habían sido unos lobos y una enfermedad ¡Era ella! Era ella la que no valía nada.

Si ella se hubiese asomado sobre el hombro de Gandalf habría visto el rostro del Rey Elfo torcerse con repulsión por lo que acababa de presenciar. Habría visto a Bardo apretando rabioso la Piedra del Arca entre sus dedos y la furia asesina de Gandalf, cuyo temple de hierro era lo único que le había frenado de fulminar con un rayo al Rey Bajo la Montaña.

Y con este último acto, se selló el destino de los Enanos. El corazón de los hombres se transformó en piedra con el recuerdo de la muchacha hobbit que había invadido de alegría su mercado durante la estancia de la Compañía. Que había pasado horas contando historias de aventuras a sus niños, y tejiendo coronas de flores para las niñas. Que había sonreído a cada habitante de la Ciudad del Lago y que no había dejado de agradecer la hospitalidad y cada generoso gesto de sus ciudadanos por pequeño que fuese. Al diablo con los enanos de Erebor ¡Malditos fueran todos!

Los Elfos habían desconfiado de los enanos durante eras. Ellos conocían su codicia y la oscuridad que anidaba en sus corazones ante incluso del reinado de Thror. Pero ellos jamás habían visto aquella depravación, ese desvarío terrible contra otra raza. Thorin Escudo de Roble estaba, sin duda, más enfermo que el propio Bosque Negro. Los Elfos nunca supieron cómo habían escapado los enanos de sus celdas pero lo que sí sabían es que de sus trece prisioneros ninguno había sido una hobbit. Sin embargo, viendo a la joven muchacha a la que habían llamado saqueadora, no había resultado difícil saber quién había orquestado la fuga delante de sus propias narices.

Los Elfos no habían estado tan sorprendidos desde hacía una edad. Cómo era posible que aquella pequeña criatura se hubiese presentado ante el Rey del Bosque Negro dispuesta a cambiar la Piedra del Arca por la vida de sus compañeros. La señorita Bolsón de la Comarca debía amar a esos enanos de verdad para arriesgarse a sufrir dos veces la ira del Bosque Negro.

El ejército de Elfos y Hombres dieron la espalda al último Gran Reino Enano y se alejaron, con la cadencia de sus pasos a la par con los desgarradores sollozos de la mediana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Shomakith -** Joven Guardia

* * *

Cuando Billa despertó, observó sobre sus ojos el techo de lona blanca de una tienda, la misma en la que había entregado la Piedra del Arca la noche anterior. Se encontraba tumbada sobre un catre de sábanas de seda en una de las esquinas; en el centro, Gandalf reposaba sentado, inclinando sobre la mesa mientras fumaba de su pipa.

Olió el Viejo Toby, antes de sentir nuevamente el dolor atenazar su corazón.

Cerró los ojos, luchando por enjuagar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarla. No lloraría. Ella era Billa Bolsón, la Señora de Bolsón Cerrado. Ella era la Amazona del Barril, la Creadora de Acertijos, la Porta Fortuna, la _shomakith_ ….bueno, _shomakith_ ya no. Había aceptado los riesgos y, ahora, debía asumir las consecuencias. Si el precio a pagar por salvar a su familia de los orcos, huargos y el hambre suponía que ellos la odiasen para siempre, pagaría gustosa; sabiendo que anteponer la familia a cualquier otra cosa era el más grande y honroso sacrificio que un hobbit podía hacer.

Como lo hizo su madre durante aquel fatídico invierno.

Tenía que ser fuerte, como su madre. Aunque doliera.

Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos y se incorporó sollozando. Sus ojos escocían y tenía la garganta tan seca que dolía. Pero estaba viva, sus enanos estaban vivos gracias a ella, y así seguirían.

 _Respira Billa, puedes hacerlo. No puedes rendirte ahora. Aún quedan cosas por hacer._

\- Gandalf…- Su voz sonaba tan débil como lo estaba su cuerpo.

El Mago Gris se volvió hacia ella al escucharla.- Querida Billa... te advertí que no volvieras. Sabías que padecía la Locura del Oro ¡Sabías que era peligroso!- El Mago ardía de rabia, por fortuna Billa sabía que aquella rabia no iba contra ella.- ¿Cómo pudiste ponerte en peligro así? ¡Insensata!- Se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado con su pipa humeante de la mano.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que significas para mí?- Susurró sobre sus rizos de cobre justo después de envolverla entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron en un tranquilo silencio durante varios minutos; minutos en los que la muchacha hobbit se armó de valor para confesar en voz alta algo que se había negado a sí misma hasta ese momento.- No sabía que estaban tan mal, Gandalf. Nunca pensé que me abandonarían…- Su voz iba perdiendo fuerza.-…que estaban tan enfermos…- Y se rompió.-…que me odiarían así.

Sintió, nuevamente, el ardor de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, se limpió los ojos y se pasó la mano por el pelo donde sus dedos quedaron atrapados en una trenza en mitad del movimiento. Malditos fueran sus enanos". Habían sido necios y crueles con ella pero antes la querían, eran su familia y, en esos momentos, era incapaz de sentir nada más que un terrorífico vacío hundiéndose sobre su pecho. Ellos nunca la habían querido de verdad, aunque quizás tampoco lo mereciera.

Bardo y Thranduil entraron en la tienda rodeados de sus soldados.- Gandalf.- El arquero suspiró torciendo el gesto en una mueca de preocupación.- Se acercan por el este. Llegarán aquí en tres horas.- Gandalf dejó a la joven y se acercó al elfo y al hombre que permanecían de pie en torno a la mesa.- ¿Dain luchará con nosotros? ¿O tendremos que luchar en dos frentes al mismo tiempo?- Thranduil bufó ante la mención del Señor de las Colinas del Hierro.- Dain Pie de Hierro luchará de nuestro lado, no es tan necio como ese Rey Bajo la Montaña.- Espetó su título como si fuese una maldición.

\- Dain Pie de Hierro…- Una grave voz resonó desde la puerta de la tienda.-…hablará en su propio nombre, elfo.- Un imponente enano de pelo rojo como el fuego e inacabable barba, orgullosamente trenzada entre cuentas de hierro y metal, irrumpió en la tienda. El corazón de Billa se encogió al contemplar sus profundos ojos azules, rasgo de su herencia Durin. Los mismos ojos de Thorin y Fili sin el odio reflejado en ellos. Aún.

\- Nos aliaremos con los Elfos y los Hombres, si es necesario. No estoy tan ciego como mi primo. No voy a permitir que mis hombres mueran inútilmente.- El semblante del Señor Enano se endureció cuando se dirigió a Billa.- Las acciones de Thorin no han sido conscientes. Está preso de la misma enfermedad que cayó sobre su padre y sobre su abuelo. Lo cual no justifica ninguna de sus acciones, Señorita Bolsón. De haber estado bajo mi señorío, tened por seguro que os habría mandado a ejecutar también.

La tajante afirmación estremeció a todos los presentes. Del mismo modo que la respuesta de Thranduil calentó el ahora frágil corazón de la hobbit.

\- Los niños, a menudo, no aprecian ni comprenden los actos que acometen sus padres para protegerlos. Sólo cuando crecen ven la sabiduría de sus decisiones. Las acciones de Billa Bolsón han sido las acciones de una madre.- La cara del elfo se retorció con repulsa.- Realmente los Enanos estáis hechos de fría piedra si sois incapaces de sentir el amor de una madre.

Los enanos tras Dain comenzaron a gritar y proferir maldiciones en khuzdul pero el Señor de las Colinas del Hierro alzó su mano pidiendo silencio.- Luchemos para vivir un día más, entonces juzgaremos las acciones de esta ladrona.

\- Gracias Señor Dain.- Suspiró aliviado Gandalf.- Planifiquemos la defensa.

Billa se sentó en su catre, escuchando como los Elfos, Enanos y Hombres planificaban la defensa mientras sentía su corazón encogerse estremecido. Los orcos y huargos continuaba estaban a las puertas y su familia continuaba en peligro a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Billa sintió el miedo encoger su estómago. Cuánto más debía sacrificar para proteger a los que amaba. La respuesta llegó tan clara como el agua.

Todo. Lo sacrificaría todo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Shomakith -** Joven Guardia

 **-** Querida Billa.- Habló Gandalf.- Cuando el ejército de orcos llegué te quedarás en retaguardia con Thranduil y sus arqueros. Es el sitio más seguro para tí.

El Rey Elfo y el Arquero asintieron a sus palabras, la muchacha hobbit ya había hecho demasiado; aquella ya no era su lucha. Se volvieron a sus mapas y a sus estrategias esperando lo mismo que todos habían esperado de ella siempre. Obediencia.

\- No.- Su negativa resonó a través de la tienda, silenciando todas las conversaciones y volviendo todas las miradas a ella.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, irguiéndose orgullosa a pesar de estar rodeada de seres que doblaban su altura. Cogió a Dardo, que descansaba apoyada al lado de su cama y se la colgó a la cintura.- No soy una damisela en apuros necesitada de protección. Me enfrenté a Azog el Profanador. Maté a las arañas gigantes del Bosque Negro. ¡Muchas gracias! Y yo…- Se enderezó, colocando su cabello tras sus hombros.-…soy una _shomakith_ de la Línea de Durin. Ellos son la única familia que me queda. Un hobbit que abandona a su familia no es más que un Suela Blanda.

A pesar de que nadie, salvo Gandalf, entendió la gravedad que suponía para un hobbit ser llamado Suela Blanda, sí que pudieron ver la seguridad de sus palabras. Incluso Gandalf, el más renuente a dejarla marchar, flaqueó al observar la determinación de su mirada. Aún de color verde brillante -como los verdes campos de la Comarca de la que procedía- pero ardiendo con fiera tristeza.

-Gandalf, sabes que éste es el único hogar que me queda. Lo sabías cuando me propusiste acompañaros.- Su determinación vaciló.- Sabes que no tengo sitio al que volver.

\- Lo sé Billa, y lo siento tanto.- El Mago se arrodilló en el suelo de la tienda.- Se suponía que este iba a ser tu nuevo hogar.- Susurró.- No tu desolación.- Besó su roja cabellera con devoción.- Parte en paz, Billa Bolsón. Que la Madre Verde vele por ti y te proteja donde yo no puedo.- La abrazó por última vez antes de ponerse en pie y salir de la tienda para unirse a los Hombres y los Elfos que salían al encuentro del ejercito de Orcos.

Billa se volvió hacia Dain y sus guerreros que aún permanecían en las tienda; y, a pesar de que el Señor de las Colinas del Hierro había jurado matarla como Thorin, se recompuso orgullosa y caminó hacia él.

\- Lucharé en tus filas, Señor Dain. Soy rápida, no me pisarán, y estoy familiarizada con las tácticas militares de los Enanos.- Una triste sonrisa asomó en sus labios.- A pesar de que ninguno de vosotros es tan alto como Dwalin, podría escurrirme bajo vuestras piernas sin ningún problema. Los orcos no son buenos esquivando los golpes bajos.

Dain sólo miró a la pequeña saqueadora y asintió. Preguntándose quién era aquella muchacha y qué papel había desempeñado en la Compañía de Thorin. No había duda de que tenía valor para luchar contra seres considerablemente más grandes que ella y con más experiencia en combate por unos Enanos que habían tratado de matarla y la habían desterrado. El corazón de Dain se sintió conmovido ante aquello. Realmente era una _Shomakith_ de la Línea de Durin.

Billa salió de la tienda tras Dain y el resto de soldados que lo acompañaban, seguidos de Thranduil y los suyos. Notó el sol sobre su rostro y se volvió para observar la Montaña Solitaria una vez más, sintiendo como una terrible amargura oprimía su pecho cruelmente. Se llevó una mano sobre su corazón, tratando de pararlo inútilmente. Si no podía vivir con su familia, moriría defendiéndola.

No podía quedarse sola de nuevo.

Respiró hondo y se irguió orgullosa tratando de darse valor. La batalla esperaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Gracias y Vaccea!**

 **Summary: Billa lucha en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos**

 **Capitulo 5**

Billa había probado cosas extrañas y repugnantes en sus 37 años de vida. Los remedios que Oin le había dado cuando había estado enferma en la Ciudad del Lago, la sangre de araña, aquella vez que se bebió el tintero de su padre pensando que era zumo de regaliz negro. La sangre de orco era peor que todas esas cosas, mucho peor. Olía como carne putrefacta y su sabor empalagoso se le pegaba a la lengua, a pesar de todas las veces que había tosido y escupido. No era como su sangre o a sangre de sus enanos, limpia y pura como las lágrimas. La de orco era espesa y viscosa como el barro. De haber tenido algo en el estómago lo habría vomitado hacía rato. No podía pensar en eso ahora, pero era incapaz de quitárselo de la cabeza. No le importaba el ardor de sus músculos, ni cómo su mano diestra se empezaba a resentir por los golpes de su espada. No importaba todos los orcos que había matado ni todos los enanos que había visto morir. Era incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que no fuera el sabor de aquella maldita sangre.

Cortó el tendón de la corva de otro huargo, derribando a su jinete que fue abatido por un enano.

No había mentido a Dain. Dwalin le había enseñado a luchar aprovechando su mayor ventaja, su velocidad y su tamaño. En el fragor de la batalla, donde las armaduras de Elfos, Enanos y Hombres atraían la atención de los Orcos, la sangre derramada enmascaraba su olor. Volviéndola imperceptible -casi invisible- y letal.

Se colaba entre las piernas de los orcos, atacando a sus desprotegidas extremidades, derribándolos sin apenas esfuerzo y rematándolos sin piedad en el suelo. En la cabeza, el pecho, el estómago; poco importaba si dejaban de moverse.

Atravesó la garganta de otro con un contundente golpe de Dardo. Inmune a la barbarie que le rodeaba y de la que formaba parte. Como si estuviera enajenada. Como si la sangre y el furor de la batalla la hubieran enloquecido.

El enano de su derecha bramó de dolor mientras las fauces de un huargo se cerraban sobre su torso. Apretó a Dardo entre sus dedo y le atravesó el ojo a la bestia.

El aullido de un huargo retumbó en el valle. Un aullido oscuro, potente y escalofriante. Familiar.

El Huargo Blanco.

Un frio invernal heló la sangre de Billa.- Azog.

Si el Pálido Orco estaba cazando, sólo tendría un objetivo: El Linaje de Durin.

\- Thorin, Fili, Kili…

Corrió fuera de las filas de los hombres de Dain, rompiendo la formación, y avanzando entre los cuerpos de los caídos. Rezando a Yavanna para que la Compañía no hubiese salido de la montaña.

Un ruego inútil. Conociendo la testarudez enana debía de haberlo sabido.

Estaban a menos de medio kilómetro de distancia. Un considerable recorrido para una batalla, plagado de enemigos y largo para las piernas de un hobbit.

Thorin cargaba con Orcrist en la mano, escoltado por Fili y Kili. El carcaj de Kili estaba vacío y éste empuñaba su espada corta mientras que Fili danzaba con maestría a dos espadas. Billa dio gracias a la Madre Verde por mantenerlos con vida. Los orcos los habían rodeado y sus huargos salivaban, saboreando el inminente bocado. Caminaban hacia ellos lentamente, sigilosos, como un depredador a su presa.

No llegaría hasta ellos a tiempo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- Por favor ¡aguantad!- Susurraba como un mantra. Como una silenciosa plegaria. Tenía que llegar.- Por favor, no… ¡no os atreváis a dejarme!- Corría, esquivando a enemigos, abatiéndolos con rapidez y dejándolos atrás. No tenía tiempo para ellos.- Os salvaré.

\- ¡AZOG!- Gritó irrumpiendo entre las filas enemigas que acorralaban a sus enanos.

Su sangre bombeó helada en sus venas al ver a Azog levantar su maza sobre unos Fili y Kili arrodillados en el suelo y llenos de sangre. Apretó el paso todo lo que sus pies le permitieron.

Fili usó su espada de bastón para intentar ponerse de pies inútilmente. Kili se cayó sobre sobre sus manos incapaz de continuar erguido.

\- ¡AZOG!- Gritó una última vez antes de saltar hacía los hermanos. Dardp brillaba azul entre sus dedos. Azog sólo se rió mientras bajaba su maza para rematar a los jóvenes enanos. Billa bloqueó su ataque en el último segundo, interponiéndose entre ellos. El golpe casi la corta el brazo. Sus pies se hundían en la tierra y la espada temblaba incapaz de aguantar la fuerza del orco.- ¡No dejaré que les hagas daño!- Gruñó intentando aguantar el peso de la maza pero incapaz de hacerlo. Inclinó la espada levemente y dejó que la propia fuera del orco y el peso de su arma la hicieran deslizarse hasta enterrarse en el suelo embarrado.

\- Tú…- Antes de que Azog reaccionara, lanzó su espada al antebrazo del Pálido Orco. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar su brazo, pero sí fue lo suficientemente contundente para que soltara el arma durante unos segundos.-…no vas a…- Con el Orco desarmado, avanzó hacía él para tratar de cortar su estómago. Su brazo derecho crujió y un dolor insoportable la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Sujetó la espada con la izquierda al mismo tiempo, para no flaquear, y clavó la hoja bajo la pierna del gigante. Su pulso era firme y su puntería certera. La herida fue pequeña, pero el daño fue letal. La sangre comenzó a emerger a borbotones y el grito de dolor del Pálido Orco se oyó hasta en el Bosque Negro.-…tocarlos.- Azog se arrodilló, debilitado por la sangre que había perdido, mientras gruñía y gritaba de dolor. Billa vio su oportunidad. Empuñó a Dardo con su mano izquierda y apuntó segura a su objetivo.- ¡Muere!- Y con un titánico esfuerzo, hundió su espada en el cuello del Orco de Gundabad, sacándola por su nuca. Azog cayó tras varios segundos, retorciéndose y gimiendo en sus últimos estertores hasta que ya no se movió más.

Billa irguió, con los hombros echados hacía atrás y la cabeza baja, riendo desquiciada. Alegre y triste al mismo tiempo. Rabiosa y liberada.

Estaban a salvo. El Profanador estaba muerto.

Se volvió hacia Fili y Kili. Todo se quedó en silencio; ni choque de espadas, ni gritos, nada. Fili y Kili permanecían arrodillados en el suelo, observándola sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver. Thorin permanecía a su espalda, lejos de su línea de visión, con el Huargo Blanco muerto a sus pies.

El resto de orcos la observaban atentos.

No. No la miraban a ella, miraban detrás de ella. A su espalda.

Demasiado tarde. Cuando ella se volvió hacia donde miraban él ya estaba sobre ella. Un orco, tan pálido como el mismísimo Azog, a lomos de un huargo tan negro como la noche, empuñando su sable se dirigía hacia ella. Dispuesto a decapitarla.

Billa intentó recuperar a Dardo, clavada en la garganta del Pálido Orco. Su mano diestra dolía, y estaba sin fuerzas. Por suerte la sacó justo a tiempo de bloquear el mandoble de Bolg, impidiendo que el tajazo la cortara el cuello pero sin la fuerza suficiente como para aguantar tan descomunal embestida. El golpe la lanzó a varios metros de distancia, directa hacia una roca que golpeó su cabeza inmisericorde, justo a los pies de Thorin.

Su visión se volvió borrosa, sus oídos le pitaban y su brazo parecía a punto de desprenderse de su hombro. Intentó enfocar su vista, viendo a Thorin a su lado con la cabeza y el cuerpo de Bolg en el suelo a su lado.

Sintió sus ojos arder y un líquido gotear de su frente. Levantó la mano y trató de quitárselo pero, cuando iba a hacerlo, Thorin se volvió hacia ella y se sintió estremecer. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Si continuaba bajo los efectos del Mal del Dragón. Lo único que sabía, que recordaba, era como la había lanzado sin piedad desde la cima de la montaña hacía tan sólo unas horas.

Cuando Thorin la agarró por la muñeca, la invadió el pánico.- ¡No me hagas daño! Thorin… lo siento. No me mates…por favor…- Sus oídos la pitaban, y su mente era recorrida por destellos de luz y de imágenes de la batalla.

No pudo ver lo ojos del Rey Bajo la Montaña llenos de lágrimas, ni como la acariciaba su cabello con infinita dulzura. Ni a la Compañía reunirse en torno a ella, abrazados los unos a los otros, consternados por el dolor y la culpabilidad de sus recientes acciones. Ni como las águilas y Beorn habían irrumpido en la batalla, cargando contra las filas enemigas como una avalancha imparable.

Lo único que pudo ver fue su mundo oscurecerse.


	6. Chapter 6

Este es el último capítulo que tengo de vaccea en este momento. Ella está muy ocupado con el trabajo y el recientemente mudarse a un nuevo apartamento . Voy a publicar tan pronto como se envía en otro capítulo. Los dos nos damos las gracias por su paciencia!

 **Summary: Thorin lucha en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos**

 **Capítulo 6**

Thorin no fue consciente de cuando la Locura del Oro había desaparecido de su mente. Sabía que había sido durante la batalla pero no fue capaz de distinguir el momento envuelto en el calor de la lucha.

Recordaba Erebor, la inmensa sala del tesoro. Recordó el brillo de las esmeraldas y los rubíes reflejado en sus ojos. La Piedra del Arca resplandeciendo en las manos del Arquero. Entre los dedos de aquella rata sucia y rastrera.

¡Maldito fuera! ¡Y maldita fuera su Saqueadora!

La rabia de sus pensamientos le hizo cortar a un orco por la mitad sin pestañear. Miró a sus sobrinos, moviéndose entre sus numerosos enemigos en una danza mortal. Sonrió con orgullo. Estaban bien.

Una imagen atravesó su mente como una flecha. Vio a Billa, en el Bosque Negro, rodeada de arañas, escabulléndose entre ellas con la agilidad de una cabra montesa.

La garganta se le secó al instante.

Billa.

Por qué pensaba en ella ahora.

Ella lo había salvado de las arañas aquel día. Le había liberado de las mazmorras del Reino del Bosque. Les había avalado frente a los Hombres. Se había colado entre las patas de un Dragón Escupefuego para recuperar su tesoro. Le había robado la Piedra del Arca. ¡Maldita fuera!

Pero él había vengado tan indigna afrenta hacia él y hacia su gente. Él la…

Una fuerza invisible atenazó su corazón y le heló la sangre. ¡Oh Mahal! Había intentado matarla.

Se lo merecía. Esa sucia rata de la Comarca, con su cálida sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

Entre golpe y mandoble de su espada, sonrió con el cálido recuerdo de Billa Bolsón. Incluso en medio de toda aquella locura los pensamientos de su Saqueadora acunaron su corazón.

Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar todos esos pensamientos. No era el momento.

Azog.

Lo vio a lo lejos, montado sobre su enorme huargo, cabalgando hacia él. Bajó de su montura y le sonrió sádico antes de cambiar de dirección. No iba tras de él.

\- Fili…Kili… No… ¡CORRED!

Intentó alertarlos, mientras corría hacia ellos. Por desgracia la bestia de Azog lo interceptó a medio camino, intentando atraparlo entre sus fauces de nuevo. Pero Thorin no podía perder, no mientras el Orco de Gundabad fueras tras sus sobrinos. Azog no le arrebataría a nadie más. No mientras le quedara un aliento de vida en sus pulmones.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, agarró el hocico del huargo antes de que sus mandíbulas se cerraran sobre su cuello -mientras que con la otra le sujetó por el cuello hasta tenerlo inmovilizado- y apretó sin piedad hasta que notó el crujido de su columna vertebral al romperse y el cuerpo del animal quedó inerte entre sus brazos.

Thorin no tuvo tiempo para regodearse.- Aguantad…

Antes de que pudiera ponerse otra vez en marcha hacia sus sobrinos –quienes yacían derrotados a los pies del Pálido Orco- la vio. Su saqueadora, corriendo entre las líneas enemigas para interponerse entre el Profanador y sus sobrinos. Sin miedo o vacilación. Sujetando su "abrecartas" para bloquear el mortal ataque de aquel infame.

\- Tú no vas a tocarlos.- Logró derribarlo con un golpe certero en su femoral y le atravesó el cuello con su diminuta espada.- Muere…

Thorin la observó detenidamente mientras se reía, una oscura e histérica risa que le heló la sangre. Qué le había pasado. En qué la había convertido. Aquel maldito viaje a su lado la había enloquecido. Nada más podría explicar su suicida comportamiento.

\- ¡Billa!- La llamó en un grito.- ¡Billa!- Ella debió oírlo. Se volvió hacía él y miró a su alrededor buscándolo. Estaba demacrada y tenía la mirada perdida. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y entrañas de orco y su rostro tenía una mueca de puro agotamiento. En nada se parecía a la joven muchacha que había conocido en los verdes prados de la Comarca.

Intentó llamarla de nuevo pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, su atención se desvió a la figura a espaldas de Billa; cabalgando hacía ella y hacía sus sobrinos. Un orco, tan pálido como el mismísimo Azog, cubierto de cicatrices. Cabalgaba con un mandoble en su mano y un objetivo claro: la Hobbit. Thorin intentó correr hacía ella. El orco alzó su mano para asestarle el mortal golpe, encontrándose con el mágico acero élfico que le impidió decapitar a aquella escurridiza criatura pero que no evitó que la lanzara por los aires sin el menor de los esfuerzos.

El brutal golpe sacudió a Thorin hasta la médula, mientras observaba su cuerpo volar varios metros hasta aterrizar sonoramente contra las rocas a sus pies. Su cabeza seguía en su sitio, pero la sangre que emanaba de su cabeza lo estremeció de tal manera que le entraron nauseas.

Avanzó decidido, antes de que aquella cosa llegara a ella de nuevo, cercenando su cabeza de un rápido movimiento de Orcrist. La Hendedora de Tragos, sin duda.

Cuando aquella despreciable criatura cayó al suelo decapitada, escuchó a Fili gritar.- ¡Las Águilas, tío!¡Las Águilas han venido!- Y las vio. Las majestuosas Águilas de Manwe entraron en batalla arrasando a sus enemigos. Atrapando a los orcos entre sus garras. Lanzándolos desde varios metros de altura. Incluso Beorn había llegado, embistiendo a las filas de orcos, abriéndose camino entre ellas a dentelladas y sembrando el terror entre ellos.

La inesperada llegada de las Águilas y de Beorn y la muerte de su comandante provocó que el ejército de orcos se batiera en retirada. Un cuerno elfo sonó en la inmensidad de la montaña. Los soldados de Thranduil perseguían a los orcos dispersados. El Rey Bajo la Montaña respiró pesadamente. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de unos cuantos orcos a la fuga. Sus sobrinos, su Compañía, su Saqueadora…

Kili se arrastró sujeto al hombro de su hermano. Tenía la cara llena de sangre y el rostro desencajado del agotamiento. Se acercaron donde se encontraba su tío, arrodillado junto al cuerpo de la hobbit. La culpabilidad tallada en cada uno de sus rasgos.

Mientras que toda la Compañía había salido casi ilesa de la batalla, su Saqueadora yacía inconsciente en el barro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba débilmente. Dwalin y Balin se acercaron, colocándose tras su rey.

Balin se movió rápidamente, arrodillándose al lado opuesto de Thorin, junto a Billa, buscando a tientas su pulso sobre su cuello de la joven muchacha.

Thorin quiso mandar a Fili y a Kili a descansar –incluso él debía hacerlo- su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo ardía por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina que aún lo recorría. El resto de la compañía fue llegando lentamente, cada cual tenía peor aspecto. Todos debían descansar, pero ninguno se movió de donde estaba. Tenían su mirada pegada en el diminuto cuerpo que yacía a sus pies debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Ya tendrían tiempo para ellos mismos.

\- Tío…- Le llamó Kili aun sujeto por su hermano.- ¿Está bien?- Cuando trató de inspeccionar la herida sangrante sobre su cabeza, gimió lastimeramente mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos brillantes, como si tuviera fiebre. Thorin tembló cuando sus ojos encontraron los de él. Parpadeó varias veces, como su tratara de enfocar la imagen que tenía ante ella.

\- Tío.- Susurró Kili de nuevo, mientras veía la mano lánguida de Billa levantarse, tratando de quitarse la sangre de sus ojos.- Ella va a…

\- Estoy en ello, Kili.- La voz de Thorin no era la voz segura y profunda de siempre, su tono había cambiado, era más dulce, como el que empleaba con sus sobrinos cuando eran niños. Cuando levantó su mano y tomó la de Billa, ella se revolvió entre tenues gemidos.

Todos oyeron como sus pequeños pulmones tomaban aire sobrecogidos, aterrorizados. Para luego oírla susurrar asustada.- No me hagas daño…Thorin…lo siento. No me mates, Thorin.- Suplicó febril, aterrorizada. La voz de Billa entró en su mente, arrastrando todos los delirios y las lagunas de su mente, y dejando solo una verdad única. Una verdad de la cual Thorin no había sido plenamente consciente hasta ese momento.

\- Mahal… ¿Qué he hecho?- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Tomó el diminuto cuerpo de la hobbit entre sus brazos y caminó por el polvoriento campo de batalla hacia el campamento de los Elfos y los Hombres

\- Billa… perdóname.- Susurra a su oído de camino a la tienda del Rey del Bosque Negro. La Compañía lo sigue envueltos en un silencio sepulcral. Algunos de ellos aguantando las lágrimas, otros, enjuagándolas incapaces de contenerse.

Por el amor de Durin… ¿Qué habían hecho?


End file.
